


a.m.

by 2am_reflections



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/F, Protective Clarke, kinda angsty but fluffy, lexa is a smol bean, sad bottom lexa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-15
Updated: 2017-08-15
Packaged: 2018-12-15 17:15:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11810559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/2am_reflections/pseuds/2am_reflections
Summary: I'll hold you tight, should your naked soul ever crumble. I'll share your burdens, so your knees don't buckle.





	a.m.

_Won't you stay till the A.M.?_

_All my favourite conversation_

_Always made in the A.M._

==========

Lexa shot up from her bed gasping for breath. Her body was drenched in perspiration courtesy of her reoccurring nightmare that had been plaguing her in her sleep, ever since that day. It got better for a while but she guess it was too good to be true.

Feeling vulnerable, Lexa tucked her knees closer to her chest and hugged it tightly as she began to sob hysterically. The panic attack was starting to kick in when the door suddenly slammed open.

She was too focused on what was going on inside her head to notice that the person had entered the room. The said person wrapped her arms around her as she whispered sweet nothings to sooth her raging soul.

"Lexa?" The person called her lightly.

The familiar voice immediately broke Lexa out of her stupor. Thus, she called for her despondently, yearning for that simple touch of hers, that completed her perception of haven.

"Clarke? Cl-Clarke, Clarke, Clarke-"

She was gripping her shirt, so tightly, her knuckles turned white.

"Shhh, you're okay, baby. Just try to copy my breathing okay? I need you to calm down."

"I'm okay, I'm okay, I'm okay..."

Lexa chanted the words again and again like a mantra as she snuggled herself closer to Clarke's embrace. Her body would shook every now and then as wave of sobs continue to wrack her tiny frame. It took Clarke around five minutes to calm her down from her current episode. She knew about this said nightmare and it seemed that it had got way worse than she claimed to be this past couple days.

Maybe it was more of a flashback than a nightmare, as she told her it always brought her back to the car crash that killed her entire family excluding her, for she was protected in their cocoon of safety embrace.

Although the accident happened when she was eight years old, the trauma of seeing her family's bloodied and deformed body still stuck in the back of her mind, no matter how much she wanted to forget it, she couldn't. She simply couldn't.

She remembered of her mother's last words before she fell unconscious. She remembered it so vividly that she could recite it with ease.

"I-I love y-you, baby. Live f-for us, ok-kay?" Her mother somehow managed to whisper those words in between gasps of breath since her lungs had already been punctured by some sharp metals.

It was a promise Lexa could never grant up till now. She was sad and it was evident in her dull forest green eyes, whose light died the moment her family took their turns in leaving her, one by one.

Clarke understood that at situations like these, Lexa would stay very very silent, not uttering a word unless asked to, or at least spoke a sentence in demur. Lastly, she would wish to be held even if she wouldn't admit it.

And so,

She would stay, for her.

"Clarke?" She whispered weakly.

Should she not be paying attention, she wouldn't catch it. It was very soft, almost inaudible, but still she was her Lexa so it was enough for her to shift her focus to her, by tightening her hug, just a little.

"Yeah?" She murmured at the top of her head as she started to rock their bodies back and forth gently, enough to offer comfort.

"Th-thank you. Sorry I-" She was unable to finish her sentence because Clarke had put her palm over her mouth to stop her.

"Nope. Stop saying sorry love, because I can assure you that you are not a burden to me. It's my duty anyway to always be there for you. I've promised you, haven't I? Maybe I have to remind you that everyday. Such a forgetful little baby..." She chuckled lightly, causing tiny vibrations on her chest in which Lexa sighed contentedly.

"'m not a baby.." She protested weakly, voice muffled by her chest.

"You're my baby, love." Clarke said as she kissed the top of her head before continuing.

"You know, I've promised your dad to take care of you and I intend to do just that. I know that you feel like you have disappointed your mom by not living your life as she want you to do, but that's okay. We are working on it, aren't we? I'll help you in every step, Lex, so you will have someone to carry you if you ever get tired. I'll carry you towards that dream, Lexie, and when we do reach that dream, I'll be beside you celebrating our success. I know that it may not be soon and it is fine cause You. Are. Getting. Better."

"Clarkey?" She asked, causing her to stop in her speech and looked down at her.

"You promise?" She mumbled bashfully. Clarke grinned that megawatt smile of hers and connect their pinky together before whispering to her ear.

"Promise, baby. Forever and always..."

Her voice was as soft as silk and sweet like honey. It allured her, and for the time being then, she believed her.

 


End file.
